Who We Are And Where We Go
by LovelyDayna
Summary: Edward left Bella brokenhearted. Four years later she finally has her life back on track. The last thing she needs is another charming Cullen to suddenly reappear.
1. The new me

**This story has been in my head for a long long time, and I've finally finished. I went over this so many times so I hope its up to par. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone here probably already knows I do not own Twilight. We can only wish, right? :D Go ahead and R&R**

Bella's POV

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." He ordered. I gasped, but nodded. I could feel the tears welling up in the corners of of eyes. He turned to go.

"Edward wait! I love you! Isn't that enough?" I cried desperately. He turned back, to look at me. I could see the irritation in his eyes...and it killed me.

"No. I don't love you anymore. Were done." With that he turned around again, and I watched as he left me there. My whole world was ending. I needed him. His love. I couldn't live without him. I snapped.

"Edward! Please don't leave me! I love you! I love you so much. Edward. I need you!" I felt the stinging tears hit my cheeks as I sobbed. My Edward, my love, had left me.

I woke up, drenched in sweat, with tears in my eyes.. I sat in bed for what seemed like hours breathing deeply, body shaking, and mind foggy. I was in a state. I got up and walked across the hardwood floor so I could stand in front of the small mirror. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks and as I looked in the mirror I frowned in disgust at my reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair hung in thin strands hitting my shoulders. My eyes were bloodshot, and my skin was pasty white. This was how it was.

As the water splashed over my body I trembled. I could feel the little pings of water hitting me one by one. It was comforting. I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo that I always used. My breathing slowly became normal, as I did.

I looked at myself again. The shower had helped. My hair and skin looked better and that made me feel good. I put on a black skirt, and a pink tank top. My style had changed. My black sandals completed my look. I hated high heels. I combed my hair and put on makeup to cover my circles. Too many sleepless nights had made it look as if I bruises. My makeup was barely covering it up these days.

* * *

"Bella!" Eric exclaimed as I made my way down the stairs to the bar. I gave him a grin.

"Hello Eric darling." I said as he came to embrace me. Me and Eric went way back. His mom had been a friend of my dads. I hadn't known him at all. Three years ago when Charlie had passed away he and his mother had offered me the apartment above their bar. I had gladly excepted due to the fact that I had nowhere to go. I was sullen and moody, and after awhile Eric had deemed me a lost cause. After 6 months I finally come out of my shell. Eric was surprisingly nice and didn't ask for an explanation for my unexplained depression. Two months had passed before I had told him my life story. To say that changed things between us was an understatement. Eric understood me after that. He became one of my best friends. I loved him so much.

He cupped my face in his hands and studied me.

"Whats wrong Bella?" I shrugged. Before I cold answer him, a voice shouted.

"Bella dear!" I looked over to see Jazmine. I grinned. With black hair, olive skin, and large brown eyes Jazmine could only be described as exotic.

"Hey Jazzy." I said as she pulled me into a big hug. Jazmine and Eric had been best friends since eighth grade, or that's what they told me. I believed them. They had told me there stories after mine had been explained. It was amazing they could stay friends after all they have been through.

Jazzy narrowed her eyes at me as she studied my face. I couldn't help but but fidget as she looked me over.

"Oh gosh Bella. If I ever meet the mother fucker who did this to you I will murder his ass." I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked over to see Eric frowning at me.

"What do you mean Jazmine? How did you know its because of Edward that she looks this way." I was proud of myself when I didn't flinch when Eric said His name.

"Its obviously because of a guy, and what other guy would it be?" She asked, as she gave him a glare. He mumbled something, rolled his eyes and went back to washing the counters.

"Do you have to work today Bells?" Jazmine asked. I nodded. She looked at me in sympathy. I had a horrible job. One that was degrading, didn't pay much, and was gross, but I was good at it. To put it simply I was a stripper. I know. Sad. Eric, and Helen had offered me a job but I declined. I dint want to take so much from them. They had already helped me so much. I wanted to earn my money on my own. Plus the job was only temporary. I had to admit it was a sucky job though, and most people didn't understand.

"That reminds me. I have to pick up Kristin." I said as I glanced at the clock. It read 12:00. I had slept late. I walked out of the bar after a hasty goodbye to Jazmine and Eric. My Chevy truck had broken down two years ago. I sighed. My new truck was bigger, better, and black. It had cost a fortune. I had used the money my dad had left behind for me. Jazmine and Eric had been impressed when they saw it. I could understand why. I climbed into the front seat and pulled away from the parking lot.

I drove to Kristin's neighborhood. I hated driving up here. She didn't live in the best neighborhood, but still. Kristin was one of my best friends.

She was waiting outside her house. Kristin was a gorgeous girl. She was 24, and had long red hair with green eyes and a body any model would kill for. Unlike a bunch of the girls that stripped, Kristin had class. I knew the only reason she did this was because she needed the money, desperately. Kristin had befriended me the first day of work. She kinda took me under her wing. I loved her like an older sister.

She opened the door to the truck and jumped in.

"Hey darling." She drawled. I smiled at her. Kristin's life was a sad story. She had married young. Right out of high school. She told me she thought she knew him. But he only ended up hurting her. She didn't deserve that. After two years of abuse her best friend Jason had helped her escape. I had met Jason loads of times, considering the fact that she lived with him. He was sweet, and I saw the way he looked at her. I knew he had hidden feelings for Kris, and the way she acted around him...well it wasn't hard to tell. They were perfect for each other.

"Rough night?" She asked, eying the bags underneath my bloodshot eyes. I shrugged.

"I had a dream." She understood immediately. When we first met she had known from the start that I was hiding something. Something tragic. (I had come to find she was a very perceptive person) It was only a matter of time before I told her. Sometimes I felt like she was the only one that understood how much it _hurt_.

"Did you see him again?" I nodded at her question. I think she could tell I didn't want to talk about. Our ride back to Eric's bar was silent.

* * *

"Krissy!" Jazmine shrieked. I made to cover my ears. Kristin rolled her eyes. Jazzy loved Kristin, and I knew secretly Kris felt the same way. Kris had once told me she used to have a little sister who had died at the age of seventeen from a drug overdose. Kristin's sister had been loud and very cheerful. I think Jazmine reminded Kristin of her.

"Hello Jazzy. Wheres Eric?" She asked as she stepped out of the truck.

"Working." Jazzy made a face. I giggled. Jazmine hated that Eric worked so much.

"Well lets go see him." Kristin adored Eric. She thought he was cute. She didn't dare flirt with him though. She had this crazy notion that Jazmine and Eric belonged with each other, and they were secretly in love. When she had told me her theory I had burst into laughter. Eric, and Jazmine? I don't think so. I just didn't see it. They fought like cat and dog, and the fact that they had known each other forever, and seen each other through the worst, well...it just seemed like more of a sibling relationship.

"Eric!" Kris came and gave him a hug. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kristin. Whats up?" She gave a smirk.

"The usual. What about you? Had any hot dates recently?" I knew she was itching to glance pointedly at Jazmine. Kris couldn't help it sometimes. She loved to play matchmaker. I knew for a fact Eric had only had one night stands recently.

"Nah. After Alyssa I don't think I could handle anything serious." We all grimaced at the mention of Eric's ex girlfriend.

"Awww. Don't worry angel. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you." This time she couldn't help it. She cast a glance at Jazmine who was busy examining a new fashion magazine. Thankfully Eric didn't notice Kristin's look. I decided to interrupt.

"OK you guys. I have a plan to get over Edward." They all turned to me. I didn't usually talk about Edward.

"Have hot, wild, crazy sex with a complete stranger...and prey to god I don't get STDs." I said. They all stared. Jazmine blinked.

"Woo Hoo! That's the way to go girl!" Kristin thumped me on the back. Everyone laughed, and the tension was broken. I smiled as I leaned back against the bar. My new life wasn't great. It still hurt, but it was getting better. At least I had my friends.

* * *

**A/N: I fixed and I fixed this chapter but I still think its not up to the level I wanted it to be, but I was so tired of rewriting over and over, so I decided to just wing it. Next chapter will be in Jasper's POV, and at Bella's strip club. OK, with that said lets get down to other business. **

**Like the characters I made up. I will have links up on my profile that will show them as I see them. You obviously don't have to go look at them, but I think I chose really good pictures, so yeah. I recommend taking a look, so you can see how I imagine them.:)**

**Oh and I know Bella being a stripper isn't something that she would normally do, but the breakup changed her. And I also want to make it perfectly clear that the is an All Human Fic. So just keep that in mind.**

_**kthanxbye!**_


	2. Jasper Whitlock

I suddenly had the great inspiration to make this a Vampire fic, so now it is. I'm sorry if you were expecting an All-Human, but I just had a lot of great ideas that would involve vampires.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate the encouragement. It makes me want to write more. And now I need to explain some things.

Bella is not perfect. She is rather immature, and can be a bitch, but all in all her intentions are good. She is just like any other human. She has faults.

Jasper drinks blood. Just wanna explain that beforehand. I didn't want there to be any confusionthere.

**Lalalajazzi: **What I meant by Bella saying that her and Eric went way back, was that he was there for her when Bella's dad died, and that was 4 years ago. Time gos slower for Bella than most people. Four years for Bella is a long time, because after the Cullens and her dad she thinks everybody she loves will leave her. She sees 4 years as a long time to be with someone.

OK I just wanted to explain that. Now on to the story!

Oh and...I don't own twilight. Just to make sure everyone's clear.

Jasper's POV

I opened the doors to the strip club Peter worked at. I looked around, expecting to see a sleazy room full of old men, and smoke. What I got was a room full of young sophisticated looking men, with pretty waitresses and no smoke. It looked like a restaurant, except for the large stage that all the tables were facing. And then there was the bar. That was where Peter was. He was flirting with waitress after waitress. The person next to me stiffened. I chuckled. It wasn't like Charlotte to get jealous.

"Worried Peter is enjoying his new job _too_ much?" I asked with a smirk. She gave me a playful slap on the my shoulder, and rolled her eyes at my question. But she still bristled when Peter started talking to a shapely blonde.

We approached the bar, and when Peter saw us he stopped talking and turned away from the blonde. She gave Charlotte a death glare but left to go serve people drinks. I smirked at her as she turned to leave. She was no match for Charlotte. After all, she was a vampire.

"Charlotte. Jasper. I was wondering when you guys would show." He flashed us a smile. She flashed him the finger. He grinned. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity, turned towards the stage as the first girl came out. She was a tall redhead. She looked delicious. She couldn't been 21, but I would guess with the way she held herself she was around 25. I smirked. I had just found my dinner. I looked behind me to see Peter eying her appreciatively. I chuckled as I noticed Charlotte doing the same.

"I have dibs." I said quietly, and so only they could hear me. They both made a disgruntled face. I only laughed. I had given up the Vegetarian lifestyle when I had given up the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte had welcomed me back with open arms. Peter was like my brother, and Charlotte...well Charlotte was Charlotte.

"Why do always get the good ones?" Complained Peter. I laughed at his stupid question. Suddenly I saw Peter turn his head towards the stage. The redhead had finished her dancing and everyone was waiting for the next one.

Peter sniffed the air. He had a smirk on his face that could have given mine a run for its money. I looked at him curiously. So did Charlotte.

"The next ones mine." He said. I studied him for a moment. Peter was able to feel things. It was...different. He knew things. Things he shouldn't know. Peter was able to tell when something monumental was gonna happen. He never knew what though. Until it happened. He could tell when something good or bad was gonna happen. Peter had a strange power, and one that Carlisle would have killed to study. I grimaced at that thought. I made it an effort not to think about the Cullens.

Suddenly the music was back on, and Peter was grinning, and all I could smell was freesias, and strawberries. It was Her. I knew it even before I turned towards the stage. She was here. And I was a dead man walking. Literally.

Bella's POV

Kristin rushed into the dressing room. It was my turn next. I sighed, as I prepared myself to go out there.

"Hey Bella. Remember when you told us you wanted to have hot, crazy, wild sex with a totally hot stranger tonight?" Rushed Kristin. I eyed her warily.

"I remember saying something along the lines of that." I said, still suspicious.

"Well I just found the perfect candidate. Hes blonde, hes hot, and you should totally fuck him!" She exclaimed. I shuddered. When I had said that earlier I had only been joking. Apparently Kristin had taken me seriously. I groaned.

"She has to actually be attractive for someone as hot as him to want to fuck her." Came a bitchy voice. Lauren. She was one of those big tits, tiny waste, blonde sluts. She thought she was all that and made it her goal to hate on other people. Kristin rolled her eyes at Lauren's words.

"Don't be jealous Lauren. We all know your just mad because Tyler made a move on Bella while he pays no attention to you." Kristin gave her a spiteful smile, to which Lauren sneered. I gave up listening to them bicker, and went back to applying my makeup. I heard the music start and got up.

"Well that's my cue." Kristin stopped throwing insults long enough to wish me luck and give me a pat on the back.

"Check him out. Hes perfect. He looks like a god." She smiled at me. I only sighed. I had given up on god-like men. I was totally done with them. Knowing my luck the blonde would end up being some ax murderer who ate little girls for lunch. I grimaced at that little image.

I walked on stage and raked my eyes around the room. I saw the usual customers, along with a few new ones. My eyes settled on the bar. The new bartender was Hot. He had dark hair and was just plain gorgeous, but it wasn't him who I was focusing on. It was the two blondes next to him. The girl was so beautiful. She had blonde hair, and porcelain skin with Grey eyes. She looked a lot like Rosalie, except a little smaller. She was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Then I noticed the blonde next to her, and I choked. All the air left my lungs as I stared at the blonde who was staring back. I felt my heart speed up, and my eyes well up with tears. They were vampires. No shit. The word I uttered was so quiet I knew they even had to strain to hear it.

"Jasper." Before everything went black and I fell.

Jasper's POV

She was staring at me with a panicked look on her face. She was frozen. I watched as she clutched her stomach, and I could most definitely make out tears in her eyes. Her heart was beating too fast. She was going to faint.

"Jasper." I heard her. We all did. Me, Peter, and Charlotte heard her whisper my name so quiet that nobody else would have been able to catch it, except vampires of course. She closed her eyes. I ran forward. I stopped at the stairs to the stage. She fell. I rushed forward, this time at human speed. I caught her, before she hit the stage. All hell broke loose. Everyone was yelling trying to understand what had just happened. The redhead that I had seen earlier appeared by my side. Her eyes were huge and her skinned had paled, to the point where she could have been one of us.

"What the fuck happened?" She yelled at me. I was stunned. This little human girl was actually yelling...at _me_.

"Chill red. She just fainted" She gave me a dirty look.

"No shit. Why did she faint? Whats wrong with her?" We were now being crowded by loads of people. This was not good for me. Suddenly an arm grabbed my shoulder. I fought the urge to turn around and snap the neck off of whoever was ever touching me.

"Sir, I need to take the young lady now." I turned to see the man who was touching my shoulder. Why would he want to take Bella? And where? I shook my head. He was _not_ taking her.

"She needs to go in the ambulance dumbshit." Red whispered in my ear. Oh. Now I understood. I let them pick up Bella from my arms. I followed them out the door. Red was right behind me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Peter and Charlotte were standing there with matching confused looks. I sighed.

"I know the girl. I'm gonna go to the hospital and make sure shes okay." Charlotte shrugged, but Peter raised an eyebrow at me. I knew he would want an explanation later. That was gonna be a fun talk.

I walked out of the bar with Red right behind me. We both got as far as the ambulance. I was stopped there by a policewoman.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." I said it without thinking. Actually that wasn't true. I knew that they wouldn't let me go unless we were relatives or in a relationship. I had to think fast and I was most definitely not Bella's brother. So boyfriend would have to work. She looked at me with suspicion and turned to Red for a second opinion. I gave the delectable redhead a pleading look. She sighed.

"Hes her boyfriend. I'm her best friend." The policewoman nodded as if this proved Bella and me were in a relationship. I rolled my eyes. I was stronger than all these humans. Why was I getting their approval? But she let me go through and climb into the ambulance. Right before the doors closed I caught Red's eyes. She was looking at me with a troubled look as if trying to figure me out. I read her emotions. She was feeling shock, and worry obviously for Bella. She was also confused and suspicious, and mad. I was guessing that was because of me. Then the doors closed and my attention was fixed solely on Bella.

When we arrived at the hospital Bella was taken out of the ambulance. Did me being here put her into a coma or something? The thought made me laugh.

"Hey! What happened to her? Did they tell you?" Red was in the lobby, and walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me. Staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Shes fine. Just shock. Shes an old acquaintance. I guess me being here shocked her. She fainted as soon as she laid eyes on me." Kristin was piercing me with a stare. Then her eyes became knowing. She sneered at me.

"I know you! Your the reason my friend's life is so fucked up. I should be shooting you in the head right now." She looked like she was gonna try to beat the shit out of me, to which she would fail, considering I was a vampire. I looked at her, utterly confused to what she was talking about. How was I the reason Bella had a bad life? She noticed my confused look. Her eyes widened, and she sneered at me.

"Are you shitting me? You don't know what you did to her?"

"How do you even know me?"

"I know exactly who you are! Your the guy my best friend has never been able to get over. Your the guy who left her for no reason! Your Edward!" She was practically screaming. I suddenly had the urge to laugh in her face. Edward? My dick wad of a former brother, Edward Cullen? Yeah, sure.

"You got your facts wrong." I said giving her a mildly amused look. Her face was practically as red as her hair.

"If your not Edward, then who the fuck are you?" She said looking at me with suspicion. I sighed.

"I'm Jasper."

"Edward's brother?" I grimaced. That was how Bella had described me? Edward's brother.

"No. Not anymore." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey. Your Bella Swans boyfriend?" A male nurse tapped me on the shoulder. I was so not used to being touched.

"Yeah. Can I see her now?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, and who are you?" He pointed his question at Red.

"I'm her best friend." I tested both their feelings. Red's feelings hadn't changed much, except her worry, and concern had gone down a notch. The nurse was feeling lust. Surprisingly it wasn't towards Red. He was feeling lust for me. I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll be going now." I said quickly.

"Wait! Here's the card with her room number." He handed me the, brushing his finger against mine as he did so. I sighed, and then I laughed. He had written his number on the card.

"Well it was nice meeting you." He said looking me over.

"Yeah. You too." I said and then I turned and swiftly made my way down the hall.


End file.
